Don't Say I Didn't Warn You
by Wish Angel
Summary: Chapter 1 is up! Videl has got a lot of doughnuts- Piccolo warns her not to enter- but of course.. she doesn't listen. Ready for the beginning of a series where warnings are, of course, not heeded.


Yes, I am so supremely bored that I decided to make yet another DBZ fic. One rule however to keep in mind when I write this- ANYTHING GOES! That means if I make a mis-reference, or some thing doesn't add up with the series etc. don't point it out! This is just for fun, to bring out character's persona's more then their history. ^^ Hopefully we can all point at this silly ficcy and laugh. Sweatdrops riiiight.  
  
Don't Say I Didn't Warn You  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Don't Say I Didn't Warn You Not to Enter  
  
  
  
  
  
"No no no! NO NO NO! Don't bring it in here! DON'T BRING THAT IN HEEERE!" Piccolo gave a cry, trying to hold back the ever-persistent female being who for some reason (Dende only knows why) wanted to bring doughnuts in the training facility.  
  
"Why not? It is my brand new recipe and my FIRST try at making them! I want to see if they are good!" Videl growled, narrowing her eyes at this green freak. She had slaved away all day to make dozens of doughnuts so she could share them with all her friends at school in a F.A.C.S class (Family & Consumer Science), and perhaps uplift her grades a bit further.  
  
"No! NO NO NO! You do not want to bring them in here! It would only be a disaster!" Piccolo tried to push the girl out the doorway, so that he could shut the door but for some reason she was bettering him in this situation. He began to try to reason with her more when suddenly she shot him a death glare that made him freeze. Clenching her fist, Videl suddenly grabbed Piccolo by the front of his cape, bringing herself up to his level, while holding the doughnut boxes with her other arm. Her anger had rose when the Namek had said, 'only be a disaster', mistaking that as a shot against her cooking.  
  
"WHAT?! Well just because YOU probably can't TASTE them and obviously have BAD TASTE to begin with- doesn't mean that the other's do too! NOW MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT!" With that, the angry female human being managed to shove Piccolo out of the way and stomp her way into the Training facility. She gazed about, not really knowing where the heck she would be going. but she knew that Gohan and his friends were here today. Since she knew the family liked food, she thought their impute would be the best.  
  
"You're going to regret this." Piccolo commented, shutting the door behind them as he crossed his arms in an I-am-right-and-you-are-so-wrong look. Videl smiled coyly, as she opened the box. Piccolo made a gesture to stop her, but he thought better of it and instead stepped to the side. Suddenly, a long way off Videl could hear a small yet demanding voice-  
  
"I SMELL some thing!"  
  
Followed by..  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOD!"  
  
The whole area around Videl and the training facility itself began to rumble as it sounded as though a stampede was occurring this minute. Videl did not grasp the meaning of this sound yet- she wondered what the heck that was. It was then however, she turned and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
Two little figures ran at top speed, followed by a larger version of one of the little ones, and a figure Videl knew quite well. Blinking, Videl was awestruck and yet trapped in fear at the same time. She held the box like a statue, as suddenly Gohan stopped in his tracks- he had some composure. The other three however- or the two little boys and the grown Saiyan, didn't.  
  
"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!" Little Goten cried out happily, as he leapt into the air and landed upon Videl's head. This action caused Videl to be shocked and fall to the floor in a very loud and dramatic matter. "GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Trunks came in next, immediately going for the box as Goten dove for it as well. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" The older version said, as he dove upon the floor and grabbed the box with his massive hands and instantly took it out of the flat-and-destroyed Videl. Goku then dove his hands into the box, and brought handfuls of doughnuts into his mouth as he chomped away. Goten and Trunks struggled to get to the box as well, but managed to get many handfuls of the experimented desert as well.  
  
"Uh. V-Videl, you okay?" Gohan asked wearily, slowly inching towards his twitching object-of-affection. He finally made it to her side, and she slowly opened her eyes, her hand which used to hold the box, twitching every so slightly. She slowly sat up, with Gohan's help, and simply stared blankly at the three 'people' eating away at her hard work.  
  
"I-I-I." She stammered, as she slowly rose to her feet, staggering a bit. Gohan brushed her off, trying to get her to get out of the shock of being trampled by a rampaging Saiyan and Demi-Saiyans.  
  
"Told you so." Piccolo snorted, trying to keep his face as blank as a rock, but a small smirk edged at the corners of his face. Videl didn't grasp what Piccolo had said however, and instead she turned to Gohan, and then to gaze at the three- seeing how already they had consumed over 500 doughnuts and had no more left to eat.  
  
"Mmmm. that was really good Videl! You should make some more!" Goku said, smiling like a little two-year old and patting his stomach as he sat cross- legged. Upon each of his sides were Trunks and Goten, also mimicking Goten's father.  
  
"Yeah. yummy!" Goten cried cheerfully. Trunks nodded as well, licking his lips in satisfaction. Videl blinked, and then slowly smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad you liked them! I guess it is safe to bring them to F.A.C.S class after all!" She smiled brighter at the thought- thinking of her cooking experience as a success for once. Gohan sweat dropped, gazing in horror at Videl, as she gazed on at the three. He gulped. thinking of all the other times she had a 'success' in their foods class.  
  
It didn't take him even seconds to remember the time she had a 'success' in making cookies. Five students were sent home sick, and countless more complained of a stomachache the rest of the day. Gohan knew they were horrible, but luckily he had a rock-hard stomach which could handle a lot. The second time was cake- where 4 were hospitalized, then was tea. where 5 ran out of the room screaming. then the sandwiches, the rice balls, the fish, the other drinks, and not to mention the-  
  
"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed, gazing at the horrified-expression of Gohan, and being utterly baffled. He immediately was zapped away from the relocations of the nightmares in class, to see Videl.  
  
"Oh Videl I was just uh-" He tried to explain his facial expression, when she suddenly held one doughnut under his nose. He winced slightly- twitching at the strange smell.  
  
"Don't worry! I know you were sad you didn't get one- but I have one just for you! Here- try it!" She said, smiling with innocent eyes. He gulped slightly, as he shakily took the dreaded, brown-speckled doughnut, eyeing as if it were a horrible monster capable of leveling a city.  
  
"Go ahead! It is GOOD!" Goten chimed, gazing up happily at his older brother. Trunks burped at this, nodding proudly. Gohan gulped, as Videl watched him extremely carefully. Gohan slowly brought the 'thing' to his mouth, trembling ever more so as the stench of the doughnut was thoroughly hitting his nerves now. He began to wonder if it was possible to get radiation poisoning from a desert.  
  
"Wait Videl- I've already tried all your cooking before in F.A.C.S class!" He said, shivering slightly as he recalled all the events yet again. He gulped as he suddenly whirled around and pointed a Piccolo- who was ever so edging away from everyone, trying to sneak away unseen. As Gohan's finger pointed at him, he froze in fright, and rigidly he turned around to stare at Gohan. The Namek's cold hard glare shot at Gohan, but merely phased off the boy who was used to Piccolo's glares. The green guy then looked at Videl, and the ice of his glare instantly melted into a puddle as he began to fear this 'doughnut'.  
  
Piccolo knew very well that the only reason Goten, Trunks, and Goku liked the doughnuts was because they enhaled it at such a fast rate they probably never tasted it. He also knew that Goten, Trunks, and Goku would eat pretty much anything. Especially after he saw Goku drink all the Shampoo bottles in his house after Goten and Trunks claimed that they were 'flavored'. Piccolo's fears though, were soon dissolved.  
  
"No Gohan! You eat it!" Videl said, getting a bit agitated. Gohan gulped.  
  
"But Videl I-I-I.-" "EAT IT NOW!" Videl roared with such a fury, that Vegeta almost lost his balance as he entered in from the chamber. Cowering in front of Videl, Gohan whimpered a mumbling which could have been- "Yes dear." But whatever it was, Videl's furious and enraged look could have matched Chi Chi's. For at that moment, Videl took the doughnut and shoved it into Gohan's mouth with out a struggle. Gohan swallowed on instinct, and almost at that it split instant his face turned green. He coughed furiously, gagged, gasped, and then fell backwards upon the ground- his fingers twitching in a painful manner as he appeared paralyzed. Videl was a statue, as she gazed in horror at the disabled Gohan.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he walked slightly past Goten and Trunks- who were now having a belching contest, which could very soon turn into a tumbling mass of fists. He stopped then, crossing his arms and turned his amused glance at the pair. He outright laughed then, thinking this instant as very funny and very interesting.  
  
"Hah! Pathetic spawn of Kakorott! Being over powered and handled by his female mate!" If Gohan could have spoke, he would have said that Videl was not his mate- but in his condition, such action was clearly not capable.  
  
"Very pathetic- to be ruled over and commanded by your fema-"  
  
Vegeta was about to finish that sentence, when suddenly a very loud and abrupt shout could be heard in the distance.  
  
"VEGETAAA! COME HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO THE DISHES!"  
  
Bulma roared from far off, but the sound was getting louder as Vegeta's wife approached the building. Vegeta's face obviously paled, as he slowly tip toed back towards one of the far backrooms, mumbling.  
  
"If Bulma comes. I'm not here."  
  
With that, he turned and fled into the back room. 


End file.
